Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel with narrow border and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A typical display device has a display area and a non-display area. Pixel structures, gate lines and data lines are disposed in the display area. The gate lines and the data lines extend toward the non-display area for electrically connecting to a driving circuit. FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional display. Referring to FIG. 1, the display panel has a display area AA and a non-display area NA. Multiple pixel structures P are disposed in the display area AA, and are arranged as pixels rows and pixel columns. Gate lines GL(1)-GL(m) and data lines DL(1)-DL(n) are disposed in the display area AA. The gate lines GL(1)-GL(m) and the data lines DL(1)-DL(n) are respectively electrically connected to the pixel structures P in the pixel columns. A driving circuit DC is disposed in the non-display area NA. The gate lines GL(1)-GL(m) extend toward the area of the driving circuit DC for electrically connecting to the driving circuit DC. Similarly, the data lines DL(1)-DL(n) in the display area AA extend toward the area of the driving circuit DC for electrically connecting to the driving circuit DC. As shown in FIG. 1, the gate lines GL(1)-GL(m) respectively extend toward the non-display area NA located at two opposite sides of the display panel and then concentrate toward the area of the driving circuit DC for electrically connecting to the driving circuit DC. Therefore, the size of the border of the display panel is limited by the number of the gate lines GL(1)-GL(m) and the layout, and cannot be reduced. In addition, there are more and more gate lines and data lines when the resolution of the display device gets larger so that the gate lines and the data lines occupy large area of the non-display area. Furthermore, the demanding for narrow border is increasing in the market. Therefore, it is an issue in the art to meet the demanding of narrow border or to even reduce the width of the border while the resolution is increasing.